


only memories of this

by marcasite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that how it works for Time Lords? The older you get, the younger you appear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	only memories of this

  
  
Photo Challenge - then_theres_us 

“Hello, Rose.”

She doesn’t move as she watches him slide into the chair across the table from her. She sits quietly, finger settling on the page of her book as she watches him settle in. She isn’t surprised, doesn’t ask how or why, just accepts. She finally closes the book, leaning forward to place it on the table. 

Still watching.

The café continues to bustle around them, spoons clinking against china; the buzz of conversation filters around them. But for her, the focus of the world has just narrowed down to two people. Her and Him. Them.

“You look amazing.” He leans forward, fingers twisting together and finally settling still on the table. “Where am I?”

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and her eyes light up with mirth, “If you were anyone else, I would think you mad. You sound just like a Mills & Boon romance heroine recovering from a faint.” Her laughter echoes around them and he thinks, _yes, this is what it was all for. This is what I’ve missed._

She waves her hand in his general direction, “He’s tinkering, found a new toy and he’s trying to figure out how it works.” Her face becomes more serious, “You were always good at tinkering.”

She shifts forward slightly, staring at him, “You look so young but I can see how tired you are. Is that how it works for Time Lords? The older you get, the younger you appear?”

He doesn’t answer her but she really wasn’t looking for a response. Once again they settle into a silence when suddenly his speaks, his voice a whisper, “Do you think of me, _of me_ , at all?”

She’s startled by the intensity in his voice, the glimpse of loneliness in his eyes, “All the time. I wonder what trouble you’ve gotten yourself into, I wonder what adventure you’re having, I wonder where in time you are, I wonder who you’re with and if you even miss me a little. And then I have to stop. I tell myself to stop.” Her breath hitches, slightly.

“I tell myself to stop since you left me with this amazing person who loves me, who tells me he loves me and who I can’t bear to be without. I tell myself to stop because I wonder how hard that must’ve been for you, leaving me behind and I wonder if you’re all alone again. So yes, I think of _you_ just about every day of my life.”

He’s still staring at her and she knows that he still can’t bring himself to say anything that might bear too much importance. She knows how difficult it was for him to even ask her his question. Sighing, she reaches for the chain on her neck, the one she keeps tucked under her blouse. The Doctor asks her why she wears it still and she only smiles and says that it held a lot of really amazing memories for her; it still means something to her. 

Pulling the chain out she holds it in her hand, sunlight glinting of the metal. She stares at it a few moments and then holds out her hand to his. He pulls the chain from her and looks at her, puzzled.

“It’s the TARDIS key, the one you gave me all those years ago.” She smiled at him, watching as he ran his fingers over the key and the charm attached. 

“Why do you have this attached? Is that a note?” He held the bottle up that key settled in.

“A note to remind me about time, about the choices we make. How finite and infinite time is.” She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back at the same time. “I wouldn’t trade meeting you for anything in the world. This was my reminder of everything that was us. I want you to have it, I’m so glad that I can give it to you. This was us, then.”

“Now, let’s get a new pot, shall we?” 

He doesn’t say anything, his body tense as he absorbs the impact of her words. He knows that of all the memories he carries in this lifetime and the next, he will never forget the way the sunlight danced through her hair and the sweet curve of the smile she gives him before leaving to flag down another pot of tea.


End file.
